Episode 9480 (13th June 2018)
Plot The Connors prepare for Aidan's funeral. Abi sleeps in the garage and pretends she's made an early start when Tyrone catches her. Jenny has Aidan's suit dry-cleaned in time for him to be buried in it. Johnny feels guilty about his kiss with Liz and relents over Jenny going to the funeral. Eileen tells Seb to move out as she wants to rent the house out. Tim demands she clear out her desk before she goes. Kim Vaughan stays over at No.9 after a night on the town with Fiz. He asks Sean to come with them next time. Sean says he's skint. Jenny lets Eva and Toyah attend the funeral but Carla refuses to grant the same to Alya when she asks to cease hostilities for the day to pay her respects. Liz admits to Moira that she kissed Johnny and that she's not proud of it. Moira urges her to go for it. Johnny, Kate, Jenny, Michelle, Robert, Carla, Maria, Ryan, Eva and Toyah bury Aidan. Michelle is puzzled when Ali doesn't arrive at St. Luke's Church even though they set off together. Eileen finds Tim waiting at the cab office with a bottle of wine and tells her that her friends are on their way over to say goodbye. Johnny delivers an emotional eulogy. He tortures himself, wishing he'd said something that would have saved his son. Eva finds it all too much and walks out when he talks about what a good husband and father he'd have been if he'd lived. Sean enquires about work at the Rovers but there's nothing going. Kim asks him out again and he agrees. Eva doesn't know how she's going to live with the guilt of Aidan's death. She feels she'll never be at peace. Simon finds a hospital photograph of Susie in Eva's handbag while rooting for a dummy. Peter is shocked; as far as he's aware, no photos were taken at the hospital. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding (Uncredited) Guest cast *Kim Vaughan - Tom Shaw *Susie Price - Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *St. Luke's Church - Church and graveyard Notes *The priest at Aidan Connor's funeral is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: At Aidan’s funeral, Johnny‘s eulogy forces a guilty Eva to run from the church; Simon is puzzled when he finds a hospital photo of Susie in Eva's bag and hands it to Peter; and Eileen tells lodger Seb he will have to find somewhere else to live. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,440,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes